Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Next Story
by bnm4694
Summary: When the camp is in trouble it's up to the team to help again. Better than it sounds. Please review it's my first story.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Annabeth, Percy, Grover, or any other characters that were in the books…**

**I only wish. **

Chapter 1

The day started the same as ever; I woke up to the smell of blue waffles in the kitchen, but I still had my dream on my mind. In it I was standing in a place I recognized well; it was Camp Half-Blood. I have gone to camp there every summer for the past five years, and it was like a second home to me. I was in the Big House in the middle of the night. There was a light shining out of the crack at the bottom of one of the doors and I could hear my teacher, Chiron, talking to someone in a low voice. They both sounded irritated and scared at the same time, but I couldn't figure out why because they were talking in such low voices. Suddenly they stopped.

"Someone's listening." the mystery person whispered.

"Impossible," Chiron replied, "all the campers are asleep in their cabins." I heard footsteps and the door flung open right in my face.

I jumped out of bed. Any normal person wouldn't give it a second thought, but I had never been a normal person. I'm what's known as a half-blood, half human half god. I was the son of Poseidon, and while it has its upsides, mostly I just try not to get killed. You see, dreams for us aren't ever just dreams. For half-bloods they always mean something or they're a glimpse into the future or something else we would really rather not have anything to do with; it kind of comes with the territory along with constantly fighting monsters who would love to see you dead.

I tried in vain to put it out of my mind and get ready for school. This was the first school I have ever gone to more than one year; I usually got kicked out by now. My mom husband Paul Blofis was an English teacher there; so I was trying to be on my best behavior. I had only caught the school on fire once, and technically speaking the school year hadn't started yet, but that's a different story.

My mom set my plate of blue waffle on the table and told me good morning. Blue was sort of our thing. We had blue cookies, blue cake, blue waffles, blue kool-aid; it was our own inside joke. She was obviously very tired. She's been writing a novel, something she's always wanted to do, and we could barely pull her away from it. No matter what though she was always in a good mood and I could still see that twinkle in her eyes from when she was younger.

I shoveled down the breakfast, finished getting ready, and got in Paul's new car since I ruined the last one the summer before. We where halfway through the year already and because of my ADHD and dyslexia it was hard for me to pay attention in class. I was on auto-pilot and was just running through my classes without really thinking about them. I walked into third period history and the teacher announced that there was a new student in the class. I glanced up and then went back to my paper I was doodling on without really processing what I saw. The picture, all the sudden, clicked in my brain though and I did a double take.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again I don't own these people.**

Chapter 2

She was trying not to laugh at my expression but wasn't doing a very good job at. The teacher introduced her and told her to pick a seat. All the guys in the room had their eyes on her and suddenly each was very aware of an empty spot near them. She walked over and sat at the desk to the left of me and I got an evil glare from half the people in the room. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail and was blond and curly. A few strands hung down next to her intensely grey eyes. She was beautiful but not in a way that looked like she worked at it, it just came natural. She wore a plain T-shirt that said DELPHI STRAWBERRY SERVICE, which was the cover that the camp used, and jeans.

"Annabeth, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

She just gave me a _duh_ look and said, "Going to school. What's it look like, Seaweed Brain?"

Annabeth was a half-blood like me, the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom. She was one of the first people I met at camp, one of my best friends, and more recently my girlfriend.

"I mean what are you doing at school here. You were still going to that boarding school downtown as of yesterday when I talked to you."

"Percy, there is something going on at camp and we really need to talk." Then she raised eyebrow, "Do you not want me here?"

"It's not that. It's just—" the teacher slammed the pointer he had been using onto his desk and shot a dark glance at us.

"I'm sure that this is _really_ important but if you don't mind I'd like to teach my class. No more interruptions." He said. With one more dirty look he turned around and continued pointing at the maps.

Annabeth mouthed '_we'll talk later'_ and turned forward in her desk. I tried to pay attention but I couldn't and by the end of class I was had no clue what Mr. Saunders had said the entire time. We stood up and walked to our next class. She had gotten my exact schedule although she could have taken any class she wanted. She was the smartest person I knew and I had met Athena herself before. I would never say this out loud though, because I currently had all the gods on my good side or at least the side that they wouldn't just decide to zap me one day when I didn't expect it, and I planned on keeping it that way.

The next few classes went about the same as the last until lunch finally came. We walked into the cafeteria and she just got a bag of chips while I went through the line. I was coming out when I saw that "Butch", as he was called, had cornered her at our table. He and the other jocks had all come, sat around her, and he was trying to convince her to go to a party with him this weekend. I knew she could take care of herself, but something inside me took over and felt a small familiar tug in my stomach. All their water bottles "accidentally" spilled on Butch's lap. He jumped up with his hands in the air and immediately started trying to wipe it off, which didn't help at all. I had made it to the table at this point and was laughing hysterically along with several other people nearby us in the cafeteria. He turned on me.

"You did this, and you are going to pay, Jackson." Then he stomped off to the bathroom.

His eyes almost looked like they were glowing red he was so mad.

I sat down and Annabeth looked at me "You're not supposed to do that kind of stuff just anywhere, Percy." She was trying to look stern but I could tell she was trying to hold in a laugh. I just smiled, "Now, down to business."


	3. Chapter 3

**I only made up the teacher and jocks. If they were in the books they aren't mine. **

Chapter 3

"There is something going on at camp. Chiron told me there have been monsters attacking every few minutes. Every time they get rid of one another pops up. They've had to set up guards around the tree because the monsters are starting to tire Peleus out. He said they're having trouble getting the new demigods they find into camp because some kind of monster is always attacking now." She informed me.

"Don't they have to regenerate after being killed?" You see all those horrible creatures you read about heroes killing in Greek myths are still around. We only wish they died. Instead they just disintegrate for a while then pop right back. Sometimes they stay gone for weeks, sometimes months, maybe even a year if you're really lucky; we usually aren't.

"They're smart. They're sending only one at a time, and while some are regaining their health, they've got others fighting. Think about it. How many times have you been attacked recently?"

I did and I realized I hadn't been attacked since the war ended. I guess I thought that they were still in hiding after they lost their leader. I didn't have that kind of luck though.

She took a look at my face and saw I understood, "They've focused all their monsters on camp. Whoever they are."

"We need to get to camp and find out what's going on." We both stood up and threw away our trash. We slipped out into the hallway and headed for the door.

"Excuse me, Percy, Annabeth; I need to speak with the two of you in my class room now."

We turned around to see Mr. Saunders peeking out of the door. Annabeth turned, smiled, and we walked up to him. We really needed to get to camp, but I knew I couldn't risk getting kicked out of this school too and ignoring a teacher to ditch is not exactly the best way to make a good impression. He led us into the room. We stood in front of his desk while he shut the door.

"I'm sorry about earlier in class Mr. Saunders. Percy was trying to help me out since I'm new. We really should have waited until class was over. It won't happen again." Annabeth smiled her best smile.

"I know that it won't," He replied and for a second I thought we were going to get away with it, "because that's not why I called you in here." His form began to shimmer and my hand instinctively went to Riptide, my magical pen.

I uncapped it and it expanded into a three foot long celestial bronze sword, guaranteed to kill, well sort of kill, any monster or god. Annabeth had pulled her knife out of her backpack and was ready for battle. I looked back where teacher had just been and in his place stood a huge lion. He lunged at me and I jumped out of the way. My blade hit him, but it just deflected and it didn't seem to affect him at all.

"Oh my gods, it's the Nemean Lion." Annabeth yelled, "You can't kill it with weapons, Percy. Just try to dodge him and stay away from the claws. I'll think of a plan." I thought about my last experience with the Nemean Lion three summers ago. A hunter named Zoë, another half-blood named Bianca, Grover, and Thalia, a daughter of Zeus had all been with me and he had still nearly beat us. If it hadn't been for Zoë's sharp shooting and the fact that, no matter whom or what you are, astronaut food is disgusting, neither Annabeth nor I would be here today, "Hercules wrestled it with his bare hands and strangled it," She said as she knocked a blow away with her dagger, "but I think that's out of the question for us."

I was considering how long it would take for one of us to make a break for the cafeteria, when a crazy idea popped into my mind, "Maybe we can…" I was never really that athletic, but after my dip in the Styx, I figured, as long as he didn't hit me in the small of my back, I at least wouldn't die, and the only person that knew my weakness was Annabeth. I dropped my sword and climbed onto his desk. He lunged and as he did I jumped. I landed on his back and flipped myself around so I was facing forward. He tried to knock me off, but when he couldn't he turned on Annabeth. She dodged his attacks and I tried to hold him back but we couldn't keep this up forever. I looked for something I could use in the room when I saw the maps at the front. I signaled her and she understood she ran for the front of the room and he chased her. At the last moment she pulled out a map from the wall and I grabbed the end and wrapped it around his neck. He struggled and jumped around but I only held tighter.

"The screws in the wall are coming loose." She yelled. I could see the whole wall creaking and knew I didn't have long. Right at that moment he started weakening. I could feel slack underneath me and then _poof_ he was gone. All that was left was a pile of dust and a lion hoodie.

I picked it up and handed the jacket to Annabeth and she slipped it on. It was as weapon proof as the lion had been and would keep her safe. We ran out of the classroom and down the hall towards the way out. As soon as we opened the exit though, we heard a familiar voice and both groaned.

"Going somewhere?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the characters of the books. They aren't mine.**

Chapter 4

Butch and his crew were all standing right behind us.

"Really Annabeth, you want to mention how Kronos hasn't decided to show his ugly face yet?" No monsters in months, she mentions how slow attacks have been, and suddenly it's like they all decided to have a family reunion. She just rolled her eyes and got into a defensive position. She still had her dagger out from the killer lion attack in the other room.

They all started changing at once. I couldn't keep my eyes on them. Their heads were like serpents. When you tried to look at their bodies, all you could see was one big blur. I had dealt with this kind of thing before, in the woods four years ago. Clarisse had shot it with the cannons on her ship. I had a feeling we couldn't just wait for her to come and save us this time too though. At that moment, the hydra shrieked and spit venom at us turning the linoleum hallway floor into a steaming pile of goop. I jumped out of the way and felt my pocket, but Riptide hadn't come back yet. One of the magical things about my pen is impossible for it to get lost because it always appears back in my pocket. Which is great 'cause I don't exactly have the best track record. Unfortunately, you never know _when_ it will appear back.

I knew enough that I couldn't cut off the heads or they would just grow back twice as many, and that would be a problem, but I didn't know what to do to it. Another shot of poison zoomed past me and the ADHD part of my brain was wondering what kind of cover story we could use for this, how much it would cost to fix all the parts of the school the acid was eating through, and whether or not they would at least allow Paul to continue working there after I was expelled. I looked at Annabeth she was trying to dodge the heads still but I could see that she had been clawed on her thigh and was bleeding. I tried to think of the stories we had heard about hydras. Annabeth was hit again and I ran over and pulled her out of the way before she was soaked in poison.

"You have to cut off the head and burn the tip before the new ones grow back." She said. We dodged another spray.

"What can I use to burn it?" I looked around and saw the office. The principal has a drawer that he puts the all things he confiscates in. "Do you think you can make it to the office over there? The second drawer on the left side of the desk should have at least one lighter in it."

"Got it. Just cover me." She got up and ran to the door. A couple of the heads turned at shot acid her way but she was already in the door. They turned their attention back to me and I continued dodging acid and trying not to get eaten.

Her head popped back out, "Percy!" She grabbed a poster off the wall, rolled it up, and was by my side in a second. A head came at us and I sliced it off. She lit the poster and set the stub on fire. The serpent shrieked and I was sure any moment two more necks would pop out, but nothing happened. I started slashing and she started burning pretty soon there was nothing left. We looked up just in time to see the shocked faces of classmates and teachers leaving cafeteria.

Paul was standing at the front of the group and gave us a _you-had-better-get-out-of-here_ look. We turned and ran through the front doors. We hailed a taxi, which wasn't hard in New York, and Annabeth gave him the address to camp. I looked at her leg and cheek where the Hydra had slashed her.

"It's not as bad as it looks." She reassured me, but she was wincing when she thought I wasn't looking her direction. We could already hear the sirens headed toward the school.

"Looks like I'm going to need another new school. Before long there won't anywhere left that will take me. I just hope Paul doesn't get blamed for this." She gave me an encouraging smile, but it didn't help much. Especially with all the cuts and bruises on her face. We pulled up to Half-Blood Hill.

"Are you sure this is the place?" the taxi driver asked confused.

"This is it." She told him while handing the money over and sliding out of the cab. He had a concerned look on his face but she slipped him a few extra dollar bills and pretty soon we were alone at the base of the knoll. We looked up at camp. We were finally home.


	5. Chapter 5

**All these characters are not owned by me.**

Chapter 5

We ran up the hill expecting it to be in full battle. We, instead, found Peleus sleeping wrapped around the tree and the Ares cabin sitting in full armor around him, except Clarisse. She was standing in front, her long stringy brown hair tucked into her boar's head helmet. Aside from that she was wearing no further protection.

"Chiron said the camp was under attack." Annabeth asked quizzically.

"It was," Clarisse said, "but for some reason they've laid off. We haven't seen anything in nearly an hour. We took the afternoon shift. This is the first slack we've seen in days. All the campers have been completely worn out."

"Maybe we scared them away!" suggested a camper. There were several _yeah_s that went up in the crowd.

"More likely when we killed the two at the school they ran out of monsters to send. They'll be back." Annabeth told them grimly, "Where's Chiron?"

"I think he was at the Big House playing pinochle with Mr. D the last time I saw him."

"Great my favorite person, Mr. D" Our camp counselor, Dionysus, was one of my least favorite people in the world. He's here on probation for going after a certain wood nymph that his dad, Zeus, said was off limits. He's stuck with us for another fifty years with no wine and isn't shy about letting us know how much he hates it.

We walked through camp and it looked so much different than before. There were cabins being built constantly to fill all the new half-bloods and represent all the gods who never had a cabin before. There were people everywhere, some I recognized, and most I didn't. The Apollo cabin was practicing archery and the Athena Cabin was at the arena practicing sword fighting. I could hear the Hephaestus Cabin working in the forges, but the volleyball court and canoe lake were both completely empty. We came up to the Big House to find Mr. D, Chiron, and two satyrs playing pinochle on the porch.

"Ah, Patrick Johansson, you and Annabelle are back from… whatever it is you've been doing." He smiled a superficial smile and went back to his card game.

"Percy, it's good to see you." Chiron said, "I'm sure Annabeth has filled you in already. There have been several attacks lately. We need all the help we can get."

"We saw Clarisse on the way in, she said it hasn't looked good. Why didn't you call me in sooner?"

"We thought we had it under control here and didn't want to bother you."

"You mean endanger me." He didn't answer.

"At first it seemed like just a few attacks here and there, but then they started to become more frequent until I finally decided it was time to call you in. I Iris-messaged Annabeth, told her to pick you up, and for you both to come back to camp. Though it looks like you two have seen for yourself the kind of attacks we've been experiencing."

Annabeth blushed and I thought about my dream again, "Do you know who's behind this?" I asked.

"I don't know, but whoever it is I am not sure how much longer our campers can keep their guard up. We have the cabins rotating out shifts and thanks to all the new cabins and claimed demigods we've already lasted longer than we would have. Everyone is wearing down though."

"Send us on a quest. We can go after the attacker and stop this before it's too late." Annabeth suggested as a satyr arrived with a nectar and ambrosia for her. As she drank it you could already see it healing her.

"The oracle isn't here though. Rachel is at school at Clarion Academy still."

"Can we Iris-message her?" I wasn't sure how the prophecies work exactly, but it was worth a try.

"We haven't ever done it that way before, but the principle seems right." Annabeth offered.

"We can try." Chiron decided.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any Percy Jackson characters.**

Chapter 6

We were all standing around the stove, Chiron had put a pot of hot water on and it was beginning to steam. For demigods using a cell phone would be the same as sending up a flare and screaming _'Come get me monsters!',_ so most the time we communicated through Iris messages. He threw a drachma, the golden currency of the gods, into the rainbow he created and said, "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Please show me Rachel Dare at the Clarion Academy."

A shimmering picture of Rachel came into view. She was sitting alone in a dorm room that looked more like a luxury hotel. Her father was a big business man and Rachel was filthy rich. Her room at home is the size of two of our apartments. The bed and walls were covered in sketches. Some of the pictures I recognized and others I didn't, things to come.

She looked up at us and a huge smile came across her face. She ran to the door to her room, flipped the lock, and ran back into view. Her frizzy red hair was tied back and she was wearing her normal paint smeared jeans and t-shirt. It reminded me of the time I first met her around three years ago, she had helped me escape from skeletons that were chasing me. She was a mortal, but she was born with the ability to see through the mist, the stuff that covers human's view of the world and makes them see what they want rather than the monsters that really exist. She has known all about the world of the gods for years, even before she was the Oracle. She had also helped us in the labyrinth, earning my admiration by hitting Kronos in the eye with a blue brush, and the war in Manhattan last summer.

"Percy, Annabeth! I've been waiting for you to call. I've been having visions like crazy of the camp; I knew it was only a matter of time. "

Annabeth told her all about the attacks at the school and our plan to try and find the person responsible. They had become considerably friendlier since Rachel became the oracle for some reason. I guess it's a respect thing. Rachel made a face like she was in deep thought and then shrugged.

"I don't see why it wouldn't work." She opened her mouth like she was going to say something but she just made choking noises, her eyes turned green and began to glow. I had seen the oracle do this before, back when she was just a shriveled mummy in the attic of the Big House. I had seen green smoke billow out of her mouth. I had even seen her get up and decide to take a stroll in the woods before, I still have nightmares about that, but it was different seeing someone you know, a close friend, experience it. Somehow it made it so much worse.

"_The mother of monsters will arise_

_She will come to claim her prize_

_Two half-bloods shall have to fight_

_Until one comes to the light_

_The she viper will join the storm_

_Then the camp may return to its form"_

Rachel collapsed and I instinctively stepped forward, but Annabeth grabbed my arm before I could disrupt the view. Rachel sat up, shook her head, and started rubbing the back of it with her hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth tense and a sad look came into her eyes.

"I might have a concussion, no big deal. I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that." She had a sarcastic look on her face, but then she took on a completely serious expression, "Did I help? Do you know who it is?"

"I think I have an idea. If it does turn out to be who I think it is though, I'm not sure how much of a chance we have." Annabeth stated. Her eyes were far away, thinking of a plan I'm sure. She exchanged a look with Chiron and he turned back at Rachel.

"Thank you. You have helped us more than you know, but if you don't mind we need to go and speak with the council."

"Of course, and please keep me updated on what's going on." Chiron nodded a goodbye and galloped off to gather the members. The rest of us said our farewells, and I swiped my hand through the mist destroying the connection.

Annabeth turned to me, "I'm going to help Chiron."

I could tell something was bothering her and I wanted to comfort her, yet I didn't know how so I just said, "Okay." She turned and walked away. I immediately felt a lot worse, but I had bigger problems on my plate. I wasn't sure who the '_mother of monsters'_ was, but I really didn't think I wanted to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own the Percy Jackson books or characters.**

Chapter 7

I used the steam to talk to my mom before going to the council and let her know what happened. I know what you're thinking '_you're just now calling her?'_,but I've had a lot on my plate recently and it just slipped my mind.

When we came into connection she was in near hysterics. Paul had tried to explain what happened, but it hadn't helped much. She made me swear to be safe and gave me a lecture on letting her know next time I was leaving with my friend to go fight monsters. I, in turn, promised I wouldn't do anything crazier than normal and would be sure to tell her first thing if I'm attacked by another rogue teacher. We exchanged goodbyes and, when I was sure no one was around, told her I loved her. We severed the link and I realized that could have been the last time I would see her again. The thought made me shudder and I pushed it out of my head. I set off to the rec room at the Big House to join the council.

When I arrived they had already begun. There was at least one person representing each cabin there a few satyrs, wood nymphs, and naiads from the lake. I recognized Conner and Travis Stoll from the Hermes cabin; they were brothers but looked more like twins. Their pointed features, and mischievous grins left no room for suspicion about their godly parent, and made you hold onto your wallet a little tighter. Clarisse from the Ares cabin was there, too. Her brown, stringy hair was down around her face but her brutish face wasn't in her normal scowl. It probably had something to do with the fact Chris Rodriguez was standing with her. I saw Annabeth across the clearing by Chiron and made my way over. Mr. D was nowhere to be seen, but that was expected. Chiron was just finishing the prophecy when I reached them. I looked at all the faces around me and they had all gone ghostly white. Travis was the one who spoke up first.

"_Then the camp may return to its form. _That doesn't sound so bad."

"The mother of monsters?" someone yelled.

"And who knows what or who it will cost before it's fixed." Someone else added. Travis' face fell and he stepped back defeated.

"We can't think like that." Clarisse spoke up, "If we go into this battle thinking we're going to lose there's no way we're going to save the camp."

"Exactly, all we need is a plan and I know we can do this." Annabeth agreed.

A few half hearted _Yeah_s went up, but it didn't seem to help lift anyone's spirits. Chiron stepped out of his wheelchair to reveal his full centaur form, his white stallion body somehow appearing out of the magical chair he uses to fool mortals, and stepped forward.

"If we plan on fighting for our camp we need everyone to commit to this. We are going to need everyone's full attention. We're going to be sending Percy and his choice of two companions," everyone, including Chiron and I, glanced at Annabeth, "to stop the attacks, but I'm going to need all those still here helping Peleus. Clarisse I'm going to need you to organize the groups here for border patrol and battle; I know you can handle it and you're one of the best at warfare in case it should come to that." At that, the entire Ares cabin present started chanting, "CLARISSE! CLARISSE!" and she started blushing.

"Thank you Chiron. I won't let you down."

"Now, Clarisse if you would begin setting up shifts, and Percy, I'll need to speak with you and your chosen companions in once you've made your final decision. You're going to need to leave as soon as possible."

"I'll be right there." I said as Clarisse started rattling off orders to the campers. He turned and trotted off to wait on the porch of the Big House. I looked at Annabeth.

"You'll come right?" I asked. Normally I wouldn't have wondered, for some reason she seemed to be giving me the cold shoulder, though.

"Yeah, sure."

"Is everything alright?"

"Uh-huh. Why?"

"You don't seem like yourself." I was really feeling concerned.

"I'm fine," she shrugged, "just… thinking about the quest and our talk with Rachel." I knew she was lying, but I also knew if I kept pestering her I would only be worse off, and she could overpower me easy, so I let it drop.

"I think I'm going to try and contact Grover." Grover was my best friend and a satyr. He was the first to recognize I was a demigod and bring me to the camp. Recently the god Pan died and when he did he made Grover his successor and was also named Lord of the Wild and made a member of the Council of Cloven Elders, so he has been traveling the world trying to help the nature spirits clean up the world.

"Have you talked to him lately?"

"I talk to him every once in a while, he's been busy since his promotions. Sometimes I'll see him in a dream, but that's all." We have an empathy link that connects us to each other. It's good if one of us is in trouble, but not so much if one of us dies. The best we can hope for if that happens is being in a vegetative state for the rest of our lives, "He's a big time satyr now." I smiled.

"I should go get ready to leave. I need to pack, call the builders on Olympus and make sure they have the reconstruction under control while I'm gone, and you need to get ready and talk with Chiron."

"I'll see you later." I yelled but she was already gone.

I went to my cabin and started packing my bags I considered trying to message Grover, but I wouldn't even know where to start looking for him. I could try him after my talk with Chiron. I finished packing, and headed toward the Big House.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own any of the characters. Sorry it took so long to post the next chapter my computer's been down ****. But it's better now and I'll try to post as much as I can!**

Chapter 8

When I arrived at the Big House Mr. D was sitting on the porch drinking a Diet Coke. Satyrs were cowering around him and waiting on him hand and foot.

"I hear you're going on another quest, Peter." His blotchy face had a look of disgust as he said my name, well kind of. He was wearing a tiger print shirt and looked more like a lost tourist than an Olympian god, "Shouldn't you be leaving to '_save the camp'_ or something."

"Good to see you, too. Have you seen Chiron?"

"I think he's inside."

"Thanks." I said with mock gratitude.

"No problem." He replied with an equal amount of sarcasm.

I entered and looked around. I found Chiron in the infirmary; he was standing at the wall watching as half-bloods were being treating in beds all around the room.

"We are a strong camp. We can endure a lot, but I don't know how much more of this our campers can handle." His face looked sad. He turned to me, "Have you decided who you will bring?"

"Annabeth is packing, and I was thinking about contacting Grover seeing he would meet up with us somewhere."

"Ah, I spoke with him a few days ago. He was somewhere in Indiana or Tennessee."

"I can try and talk to him along the way."

"Percy, I need you and Annabeth to be careful. You're going up against something more powerful than you know. There are things in this world that have been around a lot longer than you can comprehend. Just, don't take on more than you can handle, but remember," he glanced at all the wounded heroes in the room, "we're counting on you."

"Thanks" _I think_. We are all depending on you, no pressure.

"You should get ready to leave and get some sleep. You will leave in the morning. Argus can take you where you need to go."

I thought about asking him who he was talking to in my dream, but I couldn't bring myself around to doing it. Instead I went with, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He replied. He turned his attention back to the rows of beds and Apollo campers bustling around the room.

My dream was strange, even for a demigod. There was something in the darkness. I could hear it all around me like it was coming from every direction. I spun around looking everywhere, but all I could see was darkness. It was pitch black, but for some reason I got the feeling that it wasn't hindering my opponent at all. A hissing sound came out of the darkness and suddenly it was light like someone lit a huge fire. The thing lunged at me and I felt a pain all through my body. I woke with a start to see it was early morning. I got dressed and headed to breakfast, but my mind was still on the dream. The light had blinded me after being in the darkness and I never got a clear look at whatever it was that attacked me. I had an uneasy feeling like that wasn't the last time I would see it though.

I went through the line and scraped some food into the fire pit. Said a silent prayer to Poseidon and went to sit at my table alone. I hated being by myself, but everyone had to sit at their godly parents table and it was against the rules to sit anywhere else. I wasn't really hungry and the healthy food they served wasn't helping the cause. A part of my brain was wondering what it would cost to get someone from the Hermes cabin to smuggle McDonalds in and how much trouble you would be in if you were caught, when I realized everyone was leaving.

Annabeth was waiting on the top of the hill with a duffle bag hung over her left arm and her hands were fiddling with her Yankees cap. The cap had been a gift from her mom, Athena. It was a magic item and when worn would turn you invisible. Another reason for keeping on her good side, she could get back at you without you even knowing she was coming.

"Ready?" I asked. Stupid question.

"Of course, a daughter of Athena is always ready. We have a plan for everything." At least she seem like she was in a better mood than yesterday.

Argus was waiting at the bottom of the hill with a DELPHI STRAWBERRY SERVICE truck. He was covered in eyes from head to toe and never talked. The rumor was they were even on his tongue and that was way he stayed silent, but I had never actually seen them.

I turned back to Annabeth, "So where to?"

"Haven't you figured out who it is yet?" I must have looked really confused so she went on, "You've met her once on the St. Louis Arch." I flashed back to the fat woman and her Chihuahua. We had been on our way to Hades, on our first quest, and she had seemed like a just another tourist at first. Unfortunately for us, she wasn't. Instead she looked like a woman from the waist up, a snake on the bottom, and her hair was made of serpents, the same as Medusa's. Trust me I have first hand experience with her, too. Her "Chihuahua" turned out to be the chimera, a lion with a goat head on his back and a venomous snake growing out of its end. And did I mention, as if that wasn't bad enough, it could breathe fire?

"Oh. Her." I said. My first time around hadn't been a great experience; I wasn't eager to repeat it, "Do you know where she lives?" For some reason I didn't think she would be in the phonebook.

"All I know is that she lived in a cave, but like everything else it moves." All the places in the Greek myths were still around just in a different place. Mt. Olympus is at the top of the Empire State Building, Hades is below Los Angeles, and the sea of monsters, the Mediterranean, is now known as Bermuda Triangle. The gods follow western civilization, in Greece and Rome and now the United States, "There is nothing really pointing us in the right direction either."

I told Annabeth about my dream, but I hadn't seen anything that could help us figure out what cave she was hiding in.

"We should head south towards Grover. We'll meet up with him then figure out where to go from there." She finally decided.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own any of the characters from the books.**

Chapter 9

The ride to the car rental shop was long, and awkward. Even though she seemed less mad at me than before, I still don't know why she was in the first place and didn't have the guts to ask while we were trapped in a car and I couldn't get away, Annabeth wasn't exactly Chatty Cathy and Argus wasn't helping much either. We had decided on renting a car to drive rather than risk public transportation, since that usually ended up with at least one of us being nearly killed and several vehicles severely damaged, and airplanes were completely out of the question. Sure Zeus was grateful to us for saving Olympus, but that didn't mean I was going to go hanging around in his territory where I was practically defenseless. In the end rental cars were are best bet for not getting ourselves killed.

Argus waited in the van while we picked out a vehicle. We ended up choosing an inconspicuous black car. Before we left, Chiron had given each of us a little money and a few drachmas in case we needed to contact camp or something, but we still didn't have a very large budget. We paid for the car and went to say goodbye to Argus before we left. As we were walking away from the car Argus was waiting for us in, he put his hand on my shoulder, which was slightly uncomfortable because all the eyes on it were staring at me, and he handed me a piece of paper. I unfolded it while Annabeth peeked over my shoulder to read the note. He had written "_The only way to stop her is to come when she's not looking. She's poisonous, and she will snatch you into the cave if before you know what's happening. Be careful."_

"That's right." Annabeth remembered, "You were the only one who killed her before."

He just smiled at us, waved, and then drove away.

Annabeth took the first shift driving. I wanted to bring up what was going on with her, but I still didn't know how. I decided to go with the prophecy instead, "What do you think she meant,_ the prize. _What could she want at the camp?"

"I don't know, maybe the fleece, maybe something that's stashed up in the attic."

"Who knows what's up there. It just seems like a bunch of junk to me."

"I don't think even Chiron knows what's up there. I wish Argus could have given us a little more to go on, though. He may know something that could help us, yet all he could give us was '_watch out'_."

"I'm really getting tired of people telling us to _'be careful_'. If I wasn't nervous before they've done a great job of making me."

"Well, this does seem a little like a suicide mission. You couldn't beat her last time you met up."

She always knows how to make me feel better, "Thanks for the pep talk. And last time I had just found out about demigods, I thought my mom was dead, and I didn't even have backup."

"And this time I'll be with you and I think I can handle her."

"You would." I mumbled. Annabeth had a little problem with thinking she could handle anything and everything that comes her way. When we were in the sea of monsters, the Sirens showed Annabeth what her fatal flaw was, hubris. Then they tried to eat her.

"What?"

"Nothing." The rest of the trip we drove in silence except for the necessary things like, "I'm starving." or "We haven't stopped to pee since we left nine hours ago."

We had been driving in the general direction Grover was supposed to be in since all we knew was a couple states he might be. We pulled into Cincinnati after driving about twelve hours and even switching out shifts, we were falling asleep at the wheel and decided it would be best to stop.

We pulled into a cheap motel and rented two rooms. The nameplate on the counter said CORY N. The guy at the front desk had a beer belly covered by a dirty white wife beater and an unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt. What little greasy hair he had left was combed over his head and he needed to shave, his chubby face was sweaty and his eyes were shifting all over the room like he was expecting something to jump out and grab him. He reminded me of Smelly Gabe, my mom's old boyfriend and he smelled a lot like him, too. Annabeth and I exchanged a look, but we had just started our trip and were already starting to run low on cash. After gas, the rental car, and food we needed to save all we could. He gave us the keys and we hurried off to our rooms.

They were right next to each other and joined by a door on the inside wall. Annabeth looked into her room made a disgusted face and went in. I turned to my door, unlocked, and opened it. The rooms were stereotypical motel rooms with floral wallpaper, bedding, and chairs. The wallpaper was peeling off and the TVs were small squares with bad reception sitting on metal stands. I plopped down on the bed and closed my eyes, but there was a knock at the door. I moaned and sat up. There was another knock and I walked over to the door connecting my room to Annabeth's. She was wearing a plain t-shirt that was too big for her and some sweatpants. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and didn't look like it had been brushed. Somehow she still managed to pull it off though.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure." I shrugged and moved out of the way. She sat down on the end of the bed and started fiddling her hands.

"Percy, do you like Rachel?" Her question threw me off guard and it took me a second to reply.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Rachel, you dated before she was the Oracle, right?"

"Uh, I guess." This wasn't exactly the conversation I wanted to be having with her.

"Well, do you like her?" She was giving me a look like I was stupid, but I didn't really know what to say. She huffed, said, "Never mind" and got up to leave.

"Annabeth, what's been going on with you?"

"Was I just a second choice? I mean, did you settle because Rachel couldn't date anymore? Do you still like her?" I just stood there stunned. She walked past me and shut the door to her room. I just stood there stupidly while my mind caught up for a second. I made my way back to the bed and laid down. This has been a really long day; before I knew it I was asleep.

I was standing in the woods. It was dark but I could tell something was moving in the bushes. Suddenly, Grover popped out, and he wasn't alone.

"Percy, I found two half-bloods. They were lost in the woods on the way to camp and I'm sensing some serious evil here." Some creatures have the ability to sense monsters through smell like satyrs and my half brother Tyson, a Cyclops, "I don't know how long I can keep the connection. We're in Brownsville, Kentucky. I think you should come, soon; this is really big."


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own any of the characters from the Percy Jackson books.**

Chapter 10

I looked at the clock, six in the morning. I figured I may as well get ready we should leave as soon as possible and Annabeth wanted to see the Carew Tower; she wanted to be an architect. She was currently rebuilding Olympus. And she was always visiting places like this. I was just about to get into the shower when I heard a knock on the door. _Who could be here this early?_ I went over and opened the door. Cory was standing there smiling showing his grimy teeth; I was surprised he still had any. I could see him fully now that he wasn't behind the desk and I noticed he had one bad leg. He came into the room, but he was holding something behind his back, a cane I guess.

"How was your stay?"

"Uh, fine." I replied as a cockroach crawled up the wall behind him.

"Good. I wouldn't want you to be… uncomfortable."

"Thanks, we were actually about to check out though. We have somewhere we need to be."

"That's a shame. I don't think you'll make it." He pulled an iron out from behind his back. I had a feeling we weren't going to play golf though.

My hand went to Riptide, but I was still in my pajama pants and they didn't have pockets. I glance at my jeans lying on the floor on the other side of the room. I started to turn and I figured if I jumped over the bed I could make it there before he could grab me, especially with his bad leg. I was wrong. He swung the club at my head and I saw it just in time to duck. The iron hit the wall leaving a hole. I knew if he hit me even once it was over. I prayed Annabeth heard that. I began dodging and trying to make it to Riptide, but he knew where I was trying to get and had put himself in my way. We continued our dance around the room, him swinging and me dodging, but I could never get close enough to grab my pen. The door between my room and Annabeth's slowly creaked open. She peeked through and saw Cory. As he was turning toward her she put her finger over her lips and quietly shut the door back. At first I didn't know what she was up to, and then I realized he hadn't seen her yet.

He continued to try and pulverize my head in and was cursing in ancient Greek. I couldn't focus exactly on what he was saying, but I caught something about "not again" and "Theseus" and the rest I would prefer not to repeat. Annabeth peeked back though. And signaled me to try and keep him looking the other way. I jumped back and weaved in and out, all the while keeping his attention away from Annabeth. The golf club went inches from my head a couple times; I could feel the breeze as it whizzed past. Annabeth was slowly coming up behind him with her knife in her hand. She raised it in the air, but the celestial bronze glinted in the dim light and he turned on her. She jumped out of the way as he began swinging crazily at her. I dove for my jeans and felt for Riptide. I pulled it out of my pocket and uncapped the pen revealing a sword. He turned back to me and swung the iron strait for my head. This time I blocked. He was getting really irritated at this point and wasn't paying attention to Annabeth who was coming up behind him with her knife. They both swung at the same time her knife impacted and he burst into dust, but not before grazing the side of my head. I collapsed and Annabeth came and sat next to me.

"I should have seen it. CORY N. stands for Periphetes Corynetes, the club-bearer. He would attack people who were passing by with an iron club. Theseus defeated him with his own weapon and kept the club as his."

"Even you couldn't have seen that coming."

"I should have. I've studied these myths for years. I know all the stories of Theseus. I should have known." She was so hard on herself.

"You did great. If you hadn't come when you did I wouldn't be here now." She turned and looked at my forehead where the iron glanced off me. She got up and dug around my bag. When she came back she had a little baggy of ambrosia. I swallowed it and started to feel better already.

"We should get going. We're already going to be leaving later than planned." She went back to her room and I changed into some clean clothes. We walked down to the lobby of the motel. I told her about my dream and we got a map off of one of the stands. We looked around for anything else that could help us out and found a few drachmas, the cash we paid the night before, and a drawing of Theseus with darts stuck into it. We grabbed a few cokes and snacks from the mini fridge behind the counter and went on our way.

Annabeth took the first turn driving again. She kept glancing in the mirror at the buildings behind her.

"Sorry you didn't get to see the Tower."

"I'm fine. I can always come back." I wasn't so sure, but it just seemed like we were always getting the worst luck and needed something to look forward to.

"I promise on the way back we'll stop and see it." She gave me a half hearted smile and couldn't help but smile back. I thought about our "talk" last night, "Annabeth," I wasn't sure what to say, "about last night." Her face turned bright red. It was almost as red as mine, "I just… it's not true."

"I'm sorry. I was just… tired. I don't know what I was thinking."

"I wanted you to know. I mean−" I was completely flustered

"I know." The rest of the trip we discussed Echidna, our dreams, and what it could be that Grover sensed. We had been driving for about four hours when we saw the sign, WELCOME TO BROWNSVILLE, KENTUCKY.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own any Percy Jackson Characters.**

Chapter 11

The city looked like any ordinary place. People were bustling around and it looked like any small town, but we knew better. There was something in the air that just didn't feel right.

"Did Grover tell you where in town he was?"

"No, but knowing Grover there are only a few places he could be." We drove around some more; "He's either in a forest or… there!" she looked where I was pointing.

"Of course,"

"Enchiladas." We both said at the same time.

We pulled into the parking lot of a Mexican food restaurant. The sign said something like SMI AGSMIO XEMIACN LILRG. We half-bloods all have dyslexia; our brains are programmed to read ancient Greek, making it hard to read most things in English. We walked in and an overly friendly waitress came to take us to a table.

"Hello, welcome to Mis Amigos Mexican Grill. A table for two?"

"Actually we're meeting someone. Is a guy here with two other people?" Annabeth asked.

"He probably ordered cheese enchiladas." I tacked on.

Her smile faded quickly, "Oh, he's back there." She pointed and walked away with a look on her face I didn't understand.

"Thanks?" she had already gone on to another table. I looked at Annabeth and she shrugged. We walked over in the direction she pointed. As soon as I saw the table I knew why she talked about Grover like he was a pair of smelly gym socks. He was sitting at the table with stacks of dirty plates around him and was now chewing on the silverware.

"Percy, you made it." He yelped.

"Grover, it's good to see you." I said and gave him a hug.

"Juniper said to tell you to come back soon. She really misses you." Annabeth added. He blushed and she hugged him too.

I looked at the other two people sitting at the table for the first time. The girl that was closest to me looked ragged and beat down. Her eyes were wide open in a permanent look of shock and sunken in like she hadn't slept in a week. Somehow, her eyes were just as clear and beautiful as ever. They were a stormy grey color and extremely intense. Her hair was long and brown, but was twisted into a sloppy bun at the back of her head. It didn't look like it had been washed in a while and there was a twig stuck into the back of it; she had obviously been sleeping on the ground recently. I felt bad for her. I remembered how hard it was when I first found out who I was, I couldn't imagine going though it without the help I got. She looked about fifteen or sixteen years old. The boy that was sitting next to her was leaning on the wall with his eyes closed. He seemed to be about the same age. He had shaggy, black hair that almost went into his eyes. Both their clothes were scraped up from staying in the woods for so long, and the attacks. They looked completely worn out.

"Percy, these are the two demigods I told you about."

The girl looked up at me, "My name is Eliza, daughter of Athena." As she said her mothers name her face lightened a moment but instantly went back to the scared, sullen expression she wore before. The boy never moved.

"I'm Annabeth, a daughter of Athena, also" she smiled at the girl. She pulled a chair up to the end of the table and I went around to the side of the table and sat with Grover.

"I'm Percy, son of Poseidon. Where did the two of you come from?"

"Ryan and I are both from Texas. We met up in Dallas, but I'm from further south." At the sound of his name he sat up slowly and looked at me. His eyes were an electrifying blue color. I looked at Annabeth and Grover. She had the same look as I did on her face, but Grover just shrugged.

"Ryan, who did you say your parent was?"

"Why?"

"You just, remind me of someone."

"Does he know?" I whispered to Grover.

"Yes."

"Zeus didn't want to risk putting him in the middle of the war." I guessed, "He would be another threat _they_ could use against them if he found out."

"There is something really dangerous here. I don't know if it followed them or if it was here first, but I don't think we should stay and find out."

"We can't just leave." Annabeth put in. she had been scooting closer to us to listen, "If it followed them it will just keep coming and if it was already here their scent will lead it to them anyways, especially with this many powerful demigods in one place."

"What can we do?"

"Find whatever it is."

"Are you planning on letting us in on your little conversation? This involves us you know." Ryan asked irritated.

"We're just trying to find out the best way to keep you safe. I think Grover should take them back and Annabeth and I can go after whatever this is."

"We can handle ourselves. We made it this far. We don't need to be told what to do like—" he was starting to get loud, but Eliza put her hand on his arm; I don't know how she did it without being shocked. Sparks were flickering all over his entire body.

"Stop, they're more experienced than we are with this. We need them to help us." She turned to us, "But we aren't going to run away. We want in on whatever you're planning."

We all went back to the car after paying for all the food… and silverware. I got in the drivers seat, Annabeth in the passengers, Grover sat next to the window in the back, then Eliza, and lastly Ryan. We weren't sure where exactly to start so I started driving and Grover told us if the scent was getting stronger or softer. He led us to a set of woods and we had to go the rest of the way on foot.

I wasn't sure he had any idea were he was headed, but suddenly I got a cold feeling like you do when you're near real evil. The last time I felt like this was when we fought Kronos. Annabeth shivered even though she wasn't cold, Grover whimpered, and even Ryan and Eliza seemed to step a little closer to each other. I kept my eyes peeled for anything suspicious and then I saw it through the brush. I reached out and signaled everyone to stop.

"Annabeth, you don't think it's—"

"I… I don't know." She said staring wide eyed.

"This may be a lot bigger than we thought."


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own any Percy Jackson characters.**

Chapter 12

There was a rustling in the bushes. We all crouched down and put our hands to our weapons. A squirrel ran though the clearing. We were all relaxing when Grover bleated a high scared sound. I looked back in time to see a serpent reach out of the cave and pull the little animal in as it scurried past, all in a spilt second. Grover, Ryan, and Eliza all stared open mouthed; Annabeth and I just gave each other an exhausted look, we knew exactly what was in there.

"Definitely a lot bigger." I said.

"Argus told us to watch out. Now we know why." She put in.

"How are we supposed to know when it's safe?"

"Can someone please let us in on what just snatched that squirrel into the cave?" Ryan asked. He was trying to sound tough, but I could tell it freaked him out just as bad as everyone else.

"We have _never_ seen a monster like that, and we've fought a lot of monsters along the way." Eliza said. Her eyes were as big as sauce plates and she had grabbed Ryan's hand, though he didn't seem to mind. She seemed to sense how much more dangerous this had just become.

"The monster in the cave is what we've been searching for. That's what's attacking camp." I informed them.

"Are you familiar with the stories of Echidna?" Annabeth asked.

"The mother of monsters." Eliza realized.

"Right."

"You mean to tell us that the _mother_ of all the monsters we've seen is right inside that cave?" Ryan asked. We nodded. He mumbled something I couldn't understand but it sounded like something about _all getting killed_. I couldn't blame them I remembered when I first found out about who I really was. I had just lost mother, found out that every mythological creature we had learned about at school was out to kill me, and I was thrust into my first quest before I knew what I was getting into. "So what now?"

"I have a plan." Annabeth and Eliza said simultaneously and for the first time in a long time we all had to laugh; it would be a while before any of us laughed again.

Turns out both of them had the same basic idea. So Annabeth, naturally, took lead.

Now as much as I hate to admit it Annabeth is smart, she is the daughter of the goddess of wisdom, and I would never dream of arguing with her over a plan, mostly because she could very easily kill me and I wouldn't put it past her, but as she was explaining my mind was running back through the prophecy and something just didn't seem to add up.

I must have had a worried look on my face because she stopped and asked, "Percy? Is something wrong?"

"It's just something, uh, Rachel said." I suddenly felt really uncomfortable. I thought about the other night and from the look on her face she did, too. Grover looked back and forth at us curiously but didn't say anything. He, like other satyrs, could read emotions so I figured probably already knew what was going on, "Uh, well, the prophecy, it said 'two half-blood shall have to fight, until one comes to the light'."

"And?"

"I don't think that we should all go in there. It's way too dangerous. We all know that there is no way to stop what the oracle says from happening and it seems like and unnecessary risk to bring us all into the lair when it seems like only two, at most, would be coming back "

"She's been defeated only once before, Seaweed Brain. We are going to need all the help we can get." She stated this very matter-of-factly, but I could see that the wheels in her mind were turning this thought over, and she knew I made sense.

"We can split up, a couple of us can go into the cave and a couple can stay out here with Grover as defense in case she sends some of her kids for a play date."

"I don't know." She looked worried. I couldn't help noticing how her eyebrows furrowed together and the way look her stormy grey eyes seemed to have come alive with real storm clouds when she was really concerned or agitated, or both. Even now she really looked… amazing.

"It's the only way." She looked almost defeated.

"Okay. Percy and I−" she never got a chance to finish because Ryan cut her off.

"No way. I am not sitting this out." He pronounced.

"Look, we have a bit more experience than you do, and we're going to need someone in there who knows the myths. You two have the strength, but like I always say, even strength has to bow to wisdom sometimes."

"I think," I said a bit conflicted, "Annabeth is right."

"I can't believe this!" he was still whispering so we wouldn't be heard and end up like the squirrel, but the anger in his voice was completely transparent, "I don't need to be protected. I can help. I can fight!"

"I don't doubt that but we need someone who knows what to be prepared for going in." Annabeth said very straightforward. Everyone was starting to get a little louder and Eliza and Grover kept glancing nervously toward the cave entrance.

"Ryan, please." Eliza said. She then turned to us, "We will stay back. You two will call if you need help. I agree we don't need someone rash in there. It is only logical to send in the two with the most experience."

He shook his head in defeat, "Fine. Whatever."

"Okay, Annabeth and I will go in as soon as we know she is asleep. You two will wait out here and handle any reinforcements she tries to send."

"There is just one thing." Eliza asked, "How do we know when she is asleep?"

After much argument, and hours of no one backing down from what they thought we should do, we heard a noise coming from the cave. At first it sounded like growling. We all froze, sure we had been heard and at any moment we were going to be joining the squirrel, but as we listened closer I realized it sounded familiar, like when Tyson is staying in the cabin with me. She was snoring.

We got over the shock of our good luck, and trust me good luck for a demigod is a huge shock. Eliza and Ryan set up on each side of the clearing (though they were sure to stay far enough away she couldn't reach them) and Grover stayed in the middle. We were going to go back to the truck for supplies, nectar, ambrosia, armor for Eliza and Ryan since they had none, but in the end we figured we should strike now while we had the chance.

We began to walk towards the cave. It was a slow process. Every time she became silent we froze, but she would start back and we would move forward. It reminded me of the way Kronos would slow time so it felt as if you were walking through jell-o. We were walking into the cave entrance when I heard Eliza yelp behind us. I turned and saw Ryan running through the clearing. The rest happened in a flash. Ryan was standing in front of Annabeth in the mouth of the cavern. Echidna must have still been disoriented from just waking up because she flicked her tail towards Eliza's voice, unfortunately for her the wall was in the way. Annabeth pushed Ryan towards me. I looked at her face. Her she had a sad look in her eyes. Then she flicked her head up to the ceiling, and she was gone. There was a loud crash, darkness, then nothing but an evil laughter coming from behind us that made my skin crawl and my hair stand on end.


	13. Chapter 13

**These aren't my characters and I don't own the rights to the books.**

Chapter 13

"Annabeth!" I screamed. I didn't even think about Echidna hearing me. I didn't care. I began clawing at the rocks piled in the entryway of the cavern, "Don't just stand there! Help me!"

I could barely see Ryan in the dark but his electric eyes were staring wide at the rubble blocking the only exit of the cave where he had been standing mere moments before. He regained his wits and started pulling at the stones. He was working so hard that I could see small sparks flickering all over his body, "It's no use." He cried as he let go.

"We can't just give up. She's still under there."

"There is no way we can move rocks this size."

"I won't leave her." I uncapped riptide and began slashing at the rocks. Sparks flew as the metal connected, but the rocks looked exactly as they did before. My arms started to grow heavier and my vision was blurring. The laughter started again. She was taunting us. I felt anger I hadn't felt since I was with Ares, god of war. I turned and took it all out on the first person I saw, "What were you thinking?"

"I- I don't know. I just didn't want to be left out. I knew I could help."

"_We _had a plan."

"I'm- I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen like that."

"Well it did and now Annabeth is… Annabeth is…" I couldn't say it, but the more I thought about it the angrier I got. I swung my sword, and he unsheathed his in time to block. I'm usually a pretty good swordsman but I couldn't think. Our swords were clashing, but all I could hear was Echidna in the darkness, messing with our minds.

Electricity was running up and down his body, "Stop. Stop. Stop!" He knocked my sword out of my hand. When he did he shocked me. Not much, but it was enough to wake me up. I sat down, physically and emotionally exhausted, and put my head in my hands.

"You're right." I finally said, "We have to keep going." I lifted my head.

"What's the plan?"

"At the moment? I have no idea."

"Great." He said sarcastically. I stood up, took one more look at the wreckage, and we walked into the darkness.

The further we got in the grotto the colder I felt. I tried to tell myself that it was only the cave. I knew better though and knew we were getting close. The ceiling was also getting lower. Not enough to bother us, but it was getting dangerously close to monster height . I was wondering why she hadn't just killed us yet, when I remembered something Annabeth told me once. She and her children were allowed to live to challenge heroes. I thought about what Echidna told me the first time I met her at the arch, _'Lord Zeus rarely allows me to test a hero with one of my brood'_, and I understood that was what she was doing to us now, testing us, playing with us. That realization only fueled my flame.

"We're getting close." Ryan whispered, though I had a feeling that it didn't do any good.

"We aren't just close." I told him, "We're there." In the ink I could see a large figure, around the size of the gods when they are on Olympus, about ten feet tall. Her head just _almost _touched the top of the cavern. Something was sliding back and forth behind her back, a snake. We both ducked behind some large stalagmites that looked as if they had been there since the beginning of time. I knew it probably didn't do much to help us, but we felt a little safer with something between us and Mrs. Ugly over there.

"How's that plan coming?" Ryan asked with an edge of hysteria in his voice.

Riptide was glowing faintly in the jet black room. We were in a huge open space carved naturally into the earth. It looked like it hadn't been bothered for thousands of years. Enormous columns were scattered around the room, and the floor and ceiling were both littered by stalactites and stalagmites. I stepped out from the back of the stalagmite we had been crouched behind and out of my comfort zone.

She was sitting in the middle of the room, a serpent's tail swishing ominously. I had to think of way to get her attention to me, and to make sure it stayed there. I said something real clever like, "Hey Ugly!" and she glared at me. I took that as a sign that I had accomplished my mission.

Ryan started sneaking up behind her. We were sparring, me with my sword and Echidna with her claws. I could see Ryan out of the corner of my eye. He was crouched down and running around the back of her while staying behind the columns as much as he could. He was almost directly behind her and out of my sight. She looked at me and smirked. At first I was confused; then I heard Ryan yelp. I saw her snake tail whip towards him. It hit him square in the chest, and he flew backwards slamming into a stalagmite. I turned to him. When I did she took the opportunity to hit me with her humanoid claws. I flew back until I hit a pillar. If I hadn't been invincible, she probably would have just disemboweled me.

"Foolish demigod, like you could come in here and defeat _me_?" she screeched, "My children, my poor children, are being used as punching bags! My husband in Tartarus! Well those gods will see. I will take _their_ children, and you've made it so easy, all of you gathering in one place, starting with you Perseus. If it wasn't for your father, my husband would be here now and Kronos would be king."

My whole body ached. I pulled myself up. I could see Ryan out of the corner of my eye. He was still slumped on the ground an the foot of the stone he had knocked against. I started to make my way towards him, when he sat up. He was glowing faintly. As I watched, he began to get progressively brighter until he had lit up the entire room, sparks shimmering over his whole body.

For the first time since we arrived, I could see everything clearly. The walls were covered with various claw marks and pictures. There were photos of baby Nemean Lion, the Clazmonian Sow's first flight, family photos, and wedding pictures with Echidna and one of the scariest monsters I had ever seen, Typhon. There was an enormous couch and coffee table in the far corner. The coffee table was covered in magazines like _Working Monster, Mother & Monster, _and _Tartarus Baby_. I almost felt sorry for her. I hadn't ever even considered that monsters might have a family.

She shrieked and brought me back to where I was; and I remembered everything they had done. A shot of lightning had come out of nowhere and hit her in the side. She jumped up with the shock and knocked into the, already low for her, ceiling creating a small crack. A shimmer of light shone through. And it gave me an idea.


	14. Chapter 14

**These aren't my characters. Except Ryan and Eliza. I don't own the Percy Jackson Series.**

Chapter 14

She was still a bit dazed and I took advantage of that. Ryan and I ran towards a large stone about halfway between us he was a little weak from using that much power, but he limped over quickly enough. We sat behind the stone and I made sure we were both completely covered.

Once I was sure I looked over at Ryan. He was pale and I could tell he was still weak, but this was our only chance of survival. "Listen I think I have a plan." I suddenly wished Annabeth were still here she probably could have had us out of this mess a long time ago. Of course even gone she still had an influence on everything I did.

"I'm willing to try anything at this point."

"Okay, well, this may sound crazy, but I had this dream…"

I closed my eyes focusing on the sound of the ocean. I felt a tug in my gut and a wave came crashing into her oversized body. Throwing her into the ceiling again. The crack began expanding and the light was shining a little brighter. Small bits of rock showered her. We looked at each other and smiled. He turned back and took a deep breath. I could see sparks flying off him and a strike hit her sending her jolted body into the weakening cave roof. The pieces breaking off were getting larger.

We continued this pattern, but we were both weak and they weren't getting the reaction we were hoping for. The only thing they seemed to be accomplishing was angering her more. We were continually moving from rock to rock as she crushed them with a single blow of her hand. We could see that we were getting nowhere, but we knew we only need one more good blow the topple the whole ceiling.

I looked at Ryan he was turning pale, but I knew he wouldn't give up, even if it cost his life. And I knew I couldn't let that happen. I did the first thing I could think of. Annabeth would have called it reckless. I ran towards her, and she turned to grin. She just stood there waiting she could tell I was weak and didn't perceive a threat. Even with my full strength I was no match for her. I pulled out riptide, and she lifted her claws, ready to disembowel me with one swipe. But instead of going for the normal marks, I ducked low, catching her by surprise. I jumped onto her foot stabbing it with the sword. I knew something as powerful as her wouldn't be killed by such a small hit, but the pain made her leap up slamming into the ceiling with full force. I heard the rocks crumbling and ran with all the strength I had left away from the crushing boulders. There was a blinding light as the sun reach it's rays into the dark cave's interior. The avalanche had buried her. Ryan and I high-fived and turned back towards the rubble.

The rocks began to shake as she tried to lift herself out of the rubble, but something seemed to be holding her down.

We continued towards the fallen foe. She shaky figure glaring angrily from a gap. As we climbed to the top and pulled ourselves out we glance once more into the room that nearly became our graves. I could have sworn the light seemed brighter around the pile of stones, but that was probably just because it was directly below the opening. I handed Ryan riptide, and he slashed downward once. We watched as the middle of the stack collapsed in on itself as she faded into dust.

We knew something was wrong as soon as we arrived at the clearing. Grover was sitting with his head in his hands, and Eliza was hunched over something. Ryan flicked his eyes towards me. I could barely make out golden curls from behind them.

"Annabeth." I whispered. It felt like someone had knocked the wind out of my chest. I ran forward and knelt down next to her. She was covered in cuts and bruises, and she wasn't moving. I held her hand as Grover walked up.

"She's in a coma." he informed me.

"Then why aren't you doing anything!"

"Percy, there's nothing we can do."

"What about ambrosia and nectar?"

"There's no more. Eliza and Ryan didn't have any. Neither did I. You and Annabeth were the only one's who brought some and there was barely any left. There wasn't enough to help."

"What about doctors? Can't we take her to a hospital?"

"Percy, by the time we dug her out, there was nothing we could do. Our only hope was the ambrosia and nectar." Eliza put in. Ryan had his arm around her and she looked as if she had been crying.

I looked back down at the broken body. Annabeth looked so weak and fragile. I couldn't believe this was happening. I couldn't believe it was my fault. I had used her only chance of survival at the motel. I had doomed her. I touched her cheek with my free hand. There had to be a way to save her. I tried to think of a way something that could help her, but nothing came to mind. I prayed to the gods to find someway. I prayed to Athena to save her daughter. Maybe I could go to the underworld. I had done it before. Maybe I could talk to Nico. Maybe…

I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to realize that everyone else had moved away. I was too busy to see that it was getting brighter, or that it suddenly felt much hotter than it should.

"Percy." He said from behind me.

I turned my head towards the young god standing behind me. "It was you in the cave wasn't it?"

"Well," he shrugged, "I couldn't let you get killed."

"What happened to not interfering?"

"Things are changing up there Percy. Plus, no one messes with our kids."

I turned back to Annabeth lying helpless on the ground, "If only you had been here in time to help Annabeth." I muttered.

"Well, she's not dead."

"We have no way to help her."

He appeared next to me, "What do I look like?" He asked seeming slightly offended. "I'm more than the god of light you know." He reached his hand out and laid it on her chest. As I watch he began healing her. Her bruises and cuts disappeared and her face slowly regained it's color. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Percy?" she asked weakly.

"Annabeth!" she let go of my hand and tried to sit up, yet she still hadn't regained her full strength, and stumbled back. I helped her sit up and braced her against a tree.

"What happened?"

"There was a landslide in the cave. We- I thought I had lost you." I held her hand again. I was still shocked to see her alive.

"I wouldn't leave you." she said smiling, "What kind of a plan would that be? What would you do without me?"

"Life would be a lot easier. I'm _always_ with you when I get into trouble."

"Only because I'm there to bail you out of whatever mess you've got us in."

"Or because you're the reason we are in all those situations to begin with. You and you plans."

"Ha."

"At least we will never have to find out."

"No, no. It's no problem. I don't deserve all this thanks." Apollo put in sarcastically. His comment brought us back to where we were. I turned around and Annabeth blushed.

"Thank you, really." I told him.

"Well, if I wasn't so generous and selfless," we both rolled our eyes, "you two would owe me big time. I've got to get out of here anyways. Duty calls." A hot rod appeared next to him and he hopped in turning the radio up. "Oh, and, I'll be seeing both of you in about three days for your chance to repay me." and with that he was gone.

I looked back at Annabeth, "I don't know what I would have done without you."

Grover, Ryan, and Eliza came rushing back up at that moment. They all hugged her, except Ryan, who patted her shoulder and smiled. They flooded her with questions, what she remembered, who was that from Ryan and Eliza, Grover wanted to know if he had mentioned Artemis at all. Ryan and I helped her stand. I held my arm around her waist, she braced hers around my neck, and we started the walk back to the car.

We all piled in. I helped Annabeth in the front, I was driving, and Ryan, Eliza, and Grover climbed into the back. I started up the car, and Annabeth looked over at me, "Let's go home."


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own these books or characters. **

Chapter 15

We drove back to camp only stopping to eat, use the bathroom, and switch out drivers. Everyone took turns driving except Annabeth, though she tried. We still arrived at the camp in record time. We were greeted by Chiron and the Athena cabin, who were allowed to stay past curfew, but everyone else was already asleep in their cabins. Annabeth was greeted by her siblings and introduced Eliza. Then they went to help her get comfortable and find a place for her to stay. Grover went to the woods to find Juniper. I took Ryan to his cabin and helped him settle in. I remembered my first night alone in the Poseidon Cabin and thought it would be nice to have company.

Once he was settled in I went to my own cabin. I hadn't realized just how much I missed it until I walked back in. The familiar bunks, smell of salt water, and my new fountain in the corner to replace the one that had been broken seemed so comforting. I suddenly felt exhausted. I collapsed on the bed falling asleep the instant my head hit the pillow without even changing or unpacking.

When I woke up the next day to find that it was almost noon. Chiron must have let us sleep in. I got out of bed and headed to a much needed shower. I was beginning to smell a lot like Ladon's breath, and let me tell you, that's bad. Once I was out, I headed to lunch. Almost everyone was already seated and eating. Ryan looked up from his tray and smiled, Grover was sitting with him, satyrs are allowed to sit anywhere unlike demigods who can sit only at their parents table, Eliza seemed to be fitting in nicely, she was talking to her newly found family, but I didn't see Annabeth anywhere. I walked through the line and dumped the entire tray into the flames as a sacrifice to Apollo, I figured he would enjoy pizza, and left to go find her.

She was practicing sword fighting in the arena when I found her.

She lunged her sword into the dummy then put it away, "Hey."

"Hey."

"You just wake up?" she asked mockingly.

"Maybe. How long have you been up?"

"I couldn't sleep." She said looking at the ground. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Every time I close my eyes it feels like I may never open them again."

"I won't let that happen." I pulled her into a hug.

"You know, you're lucky you have someone who works at your school that can explain all this." she said changing the subject, "I think this was the last straw for mine."

"Well, technically, I think you're still enrolled at Paul's school, too."

"I don't know if that's a good idea. I mean you're a bad influence."

"Yeah, and if you come to the school, I'd have to break up with my other girlfriend. Oww!" I yelped as she punched me, "I was only kidding."

"Well, I guess it's for the best. You know I got several phone numbers that day at your school." She turned away, flipping her hair and pulling out her cell phone. I reached around her and grabbed it before she could hit the last digit.

"Hey!" She spun around to face me again. I flipped the phone shut. I leaned in and kissed her. "Might not be _so bad." she allowed smiling. She pulled in and kissed me again._


End file.
